


"Питер Пэн"

by Dancing_Skeletons



Series: Рассказы о Короле Нетландии [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Skeletons/pseuds/Dancing_Skeletons
Summary: "Питер Пэн" курит, сидя на кровати. Его тело причудливо изрисовано татуировками, синяками и шрамами. "Питер Пэн" улыбается. "Питер Пэн" хочет умереть.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Series: Рассказы о Короле Нетландии [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774219
Kudos: 4





	"Питер Пэн"

**Author's Note:**

> On a cold wet afternoon  
> In a room full of emptiness  
> By a freeway I confess  
> I was lost in the pages  
> Of a book full of death
> 
> Audioslave - Like a Stone

"Питер Пэн" курит, сидя на кровати. Его тело причудливо изрисовано татуировками, синяками и шрамами. "Питер Пэн" улыбается. "Питер Пэн" хочет умереть.  
\- Деньги на тумбочке.  
Мужчина с пивным животом и дряблой голой задницей скрывается в ванной.  
Мальчишка с тонкими запястьями, исполосованными шрамами, поднимается, натягивает штаны, запихивает в карман свернутые в трубочку деньги, и уходит. Футболку он надевает на лестничной площадке, завязывает рукава толстовки вокруг талии, щурится, смотря на мигающую под потолком лампочку. Трёт глаза, еще больше размазывая потекшую подводку. Хватается за перила, осыпающиеся хлопьями краски под ладонями. "Питера Пэна" шатает.  
"Питер Пэн" не ел уже три дня.

***

Киллиан Джонс возвращается домой с вечеринки в клубе, на которой, в кои-то веки, пригодилась его отсутствующая рука. Он в костюме пирата, обсыпанный блестками, с липким следом поцелуя на правой щеке. От Киллиана пахнет выпивкой, женскими духами, сигаретами и отчаянием. От искусственного попугая, сидящего на его плече, воняет горелым пластиком. "Пират" проходит мимо бледного паренька с обкусанными до крови губами.  
Кажется, паренек плачет. Только вот слёз почему-то не видно. Киллиана немного шатает от обилия выпитого, от женщин, заигрывавших с ним, от атмосферы этого дня. Хэллоуин для взрослых - еще один повод напиться. Киллиан вздыхает, тяжело-тяжело.  
\- Эй, парень? - не оборачиваясь, прислонившись к двери своей квартиры, выдыхает он. - Тебе помочь?  
"Питер Пэн" дергается, как от удара. Мотает головой. Делает шаг к лестнице на подгибающихся коленях.  
\- У меня есть лазанья в холодильнике, - почти что просящим тоном говорит Киллиан.  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Лазанья. Целый таз. Будешь?  
Паренек сглатывает слюну.  
\- Отказ не принимается, - улыбается Киллиан.

***

Клеенка под пальцами жирная. Свет от люстры - слишком яркий, холодильник работает слишком громко, микроволновка пищит слишком противно. Всё в этой одинокой холостяцкой квартире как-то слишком. Паренек оглядывается, с недоверием посматривает на блестящий крюк на месте левой руки Киллиана, прячет ладони между колен, пытаясь согреться.  
\- Я Киллиан.  
\- А я думал, тебя зовут капитан Крюк, - ухмыляется парень, - Тогда я бы был твоим Питером Пэном.  
"Пират" вдруг хватает крюк, поворачивает его и снимает с культи. Отворачивается к микроволновке, достает тарелку с лазаньей и ставит ее перед парнем. Места на крошечной кухне едва хватает для двух человек. И Киллиан лишь из-за этого ненароком задевает плечо подростка, но тот дергается, как от удара и уходит из-под прикосновения.  
Мальчик сидит перед полной тарелкой. Когда Киллиан, разогрев свою тарелку, садится рядом с ним, "Питер Пэн" кривит губы.  
\- Зачем это, Киллиан?  
Мужчина подмечает покрытые синяками руки, засос на шее, засохшую каплю крови под носом. Татуировку, выглядывающую из-под рукава футболки - слова на латыни. Киллиан молчит, изучая заострившиеся от голода скулы и усталые глаза.  
\- Зачем? - повторяет мальчишка.  
\- Кушай давай.  
Он ест подчеркнуто аккуратно и оставляет на тарелке половину порции, хотя Киллиан по глазам видит, что паренек сейчас съел бы весь поднос лазаньи, что в холодильнике. Но если голодаешь по несколько дней, нужно быть аккуратнее, вдруг понимает "пират".  
\- Твои родители знают, где ты ходишь по ночам? - брякает он, стараясь разбить тонкий лёд неловкой тишины, повисшей в воздухе.  
\- Они мертвы, - небрежно бросает мальчик. Встаёт, задевая еще сидящего Киллиана локтем. - Спасибо за еду. Было очень вкусно.  
А мужчина, увидев прямо под носом исполосованное запястье, хватается за него мёртвой хваткой.  
\- Где ты живёшь?  
\- Не твоё дело, - грубо бросает "Питер Пэн". Выдирает руку из ладони мужчины.  
И уходит, оставляя после себя запах сигаретного дыма.  
Киллиан тупо смотрит на свою тарелку с так и нетронутым блюдом.

***

Проходит две недели.  
Киллиан погружается в работу, тонет в бумагах, как в зыбучих песках. Офис "охотников за головами" - бывшее здание дрянного тату-салона, оживляется, когда в него вваливается Эмма Свон под ручку с преступником.  
Эмма прекрасна, как всегда. Она подмигивает Киллиану, высунувшемуся из своей комнатушки, забитой стопками с бумагами. Блондинка наступает острым каблуком на ногу преступника, когда тот бормочет что-то явно нелицеприятное.

***

\- Мы же друзья? - доверчиво заглядывая ему в глаза, спрашивает Эмма.  
Они сидят в баре через дорогу от офиса. Киллиан пьёт колу, Эмма - водку.  
Они сидят в баре, в котором проводят вечера после поимки преступников. Они сидят в баре, не оглядываясь вокруг. Всё уже изучено ими - истертые, исцарапанные столы, пахнущая блевотиной обивка кожаных диванчиков, даже бармен - толстяк Томми, навевает лишь тоску и уныние.  
Ничего не меняется. Киллиан тонет в обыденности.  
А Эмма шепчет ему о королеве. Что за такую улыбку, что за эти глаза, она готова на всё. Мужчина как-то упускает тот момент, когда Эмма вдруг всхлипывает и утыкается ему в плечо мокрым носом, жалуясь на то, что она влюбилась впервые в жизни. Что она влюбилась в женщину.  
Эмма красива. Даже спящая на заднем сиденье своего Пежо, со стекающей из уголка рта слюной. Киллиан ведет машину локтем. Он переключает скорость, смотрит в зеркало, когда женщина бормочет что-то во сне.  
Джонс видит силуэты стоящих на углу людей - парней и девушек, одетых не по погоде легко. Дом блондинки находится в не очень хорошем районе. Мужчина паркуется, привычно поднимает ее на руки. Он проделывал это уже не раз, и приучился справляться.  
Он заботливо снимает туфли с узких ступней, накрывает пледом, мимолётом гладит по волосам. У него с Эммой не-любовь. У него с Эммой - нежность и страх за неё. Если бы у него была сестра, думает Киллиан, то ею была бы Эмма.  
Киллиан оставляет ключи от машины на тумбочке у входа, и выходит на улицу. Идёт по тротуару, стараясь вспомнить что-то очень важное. Вот уже две недели, как он чувствует, что что-то забыл.  
\- Эй, красавчик не хочешь поразвлечься? - улюлюкают ему из толпы.  
Проститутки похожи на экзотических бабочек - тонконогие, хрупкие, отмеченные печатью смерти. Они мерцают под светом неоновой вывески больным зелёным цветом.  
\- Брюнетику скидка! - хихикает кто-то, видимо, уже закинувшийся чем повеселее.  
Киллиан хмурится, запахивается в куртку и прячет руки в карманах. Кожанка совсем не греет. Он думает о том, что нужно сходить в круглосуточный магазин, купить хотя бы хлеба. Мужчину вдруг вытряхивает из мыслей внимательный взгляд серо-голубых глаз.  
Человек, стоящий в тени здания, на миг освещается вспышкой зажигалки. Питер Пэн подносит к губам сигарету.  
Киллиан подходит к нему, пробивается сквозь ряды парней и девушек. Хватает мальчишку за запястье и ведёт за собой. Такси останавливается, кажется, от одного лишь его взгляда. Киллиан вспоминает.  
Питер молчит. Лишь настороженно зыркает, пытаясь предугадать, что брюнет будет делать. Когда мужчина вдруг тянется и жадно целует его, не обращая внимания на неодобрительный взгляд таксиста, Питер немного успокаивается. Всё понятно, всё привычно. От чужой ладони на талии распространяется лихорадочный жар.  
До дома пирата они доезжают неожиданно быстро. Киллиан втаскивает парня по лестнице, заталкивает в свою квартиру и закрывает дверь.  
Питер подходит к нему вплотную, улыбаясь одними уголками губ. Киллиан расстёгивает его джинсы, не отводя взгляда от его глаз.  
В спальне светло от неожиданно яркой люстры, кажется, хрустальной. "Пират" странным взглядом смотрит на неё, словно впервые видя, но затем вновь возвращает всё свое внимание к "Питеру Пэну".

***

В этот раз почти небольно. Мальчишка удивляется этому, ведь он привык к тому, что больно, очень больно, что о его удобстве нисколько не заботятся. А Киллиан бережно гладит его по бокам, шёпотом уговаривает потерпеть, влажно целует в плечо.  
Киллиан очень нежен. И от этого почему-то тянет внутри, там, где сердце. Сразу после парень одевается, не обращая никакого внимания на тянущую боль. Когда Питер оборачивается, он видит резкую, бьющую по нервам жалость в глазах мужчины.  
\- Останься, - ласково шепчет пират.  
\- Тогда платишь за всю ночь.  
Лицо Киллиана кривится. Он хочет сказать что-то. А Питер быстро раздевается, ложится к нему спиной и мгновенно засыпает. Пират взглядом оглаживает вереницу сигаретных ожогов, идущих вдоль позвоночника парнишки.

***

Утром Питер просыпается первым. Одевается, роется в карманах чужой куртки, чертыхается, не обнаружив бумажника. От его возни просыпается Джонс.  
\- Деньги, - хмурится Питер. Мужчина со вздохом облачается в пижамные штаны.  
\- Это всё - ненастоящее, - говорит Киллиан. - Мы находимся во сне.  
Пэн морщится. Только сумасшедших ему не хватало.  
\- Заплати и я пойду, ладно? - закатывает глаза мальчишка. Киллиан подходит к нему.  
\- Питер, послушай меня, - пират хватает его за руки, - Ты должен сосредоточиться.  
\- Да бля, ты что, больной? - Пэн отскакивает от него, загнанно оглядываясь вокруг.  
\- Нет. Больной здесь ты. Румпельштильцхен смог остановить тебя от разрушения Неверленда. Ты лишился почти всех сил и впал в кому. Я, как твой самый близкий знакомый, пошёл за тобой.  
\- Что за хуйню ты несёшь?  
Питера потряхивает от страха.  
\- Всё вокруг - твоя фантазия, - повторяет мужчина.  
\- Ты реально двинутый. Дай пройти.  
\- Как звали твоих родителей? - выпаливает Киллиан. - В какой школе ты учился? Твоё первое воспоминание?  
Питер выдыхает. Копается в памяти, пытаясь отыскать то, чего там нет. Он помнит вчера и позавчера - одинаково отвратительных клиентов, постоянный голод, сигареты и героин, помогающие притупить боль.  
\- Как зовут твоих друзей? Назови хоть одну из тех проституток и я отпущу тебя.  
Питер не помнит. На языке вертятся какие-то имена, но стоит только задуматься, они все куда-то исчезают. Он мотает головой, отходит на пару шагов назад.  
\- Это невозможно, - сипит он. В широко распахнутых глазах собираются слёзы. - Невозможно... Я же...  
\- Всё. Всё, - Киллиан притягивает его к себе и крепко-крепко обнимает. - Всё скоро кончится.  
Пол под ногами трясётся. За окном бушует ветер. По щекам Питера быстро-быстро катятся слёзы.  
\- Ты даже меня почти что утянул, - смеётся Киллиан. - Я почти что поверил, что работаю в офисе, чёрт, ты убедил меня в том, что я, я! - он резко обрывает смех. Отстраняет от себя мальчишку. - Давай руку.  
Пират хватает Пэна за запястье и царапает невесть откуда взявшимся крюком сложный знак на его ладони. Целует Питера в лоб.

***

Первое, что видит Пэн - белый, гладкий потолок.  
Потом перед ним возникает осунувшееся лицо Крюка.  
\- Где мой сутенёр?  
Питер хитро усмехается, видя испуг в глазах пирата.  
\- Что? - спрашивает, кажется, Эмма.  
Мальчишку мутит. В голове царит полная каша. Воспоминания - ложные и настоящие, смешиваются, накладываются друг на друга.  
\- Мы что, трахались? - прикрыв глаза ладонью, слабым голосом спрашивает Пэн.


End file.
